


The Old Ways

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Celebrations, First Time, M/M, Rituals, Virgin Luke, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: The legendary Vulgarweed asked for "the scandalous and terrifying ancient pagan origins of the much watered-down Life Day holiday. (I'm not saying human sacrifice and sex magick... but it was totally human sacrifice and sex magick.)"





	The Old Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts).



Luke had picked up a lot of Shyriiwook since he'd met Chewbacca, and rarely needed Han to translate anything for him these days. Admittedly, the vocabulary he'd learned weighed heavily on the side of starship maintenance and military terminology, but he could pick up on a lot more besides that from context clues. It was a surprise to Luke, then, when one day he was listening to Chewie, who was entering the coordinates for Kashyyyk into the navigation computer, and not one bit of it was comprehensible. To be fair, Chewie was not speaking _to_ Luke; instead, he seemed to be talking to himself, or more like chanting, as the cadence of his speech was distinctly rhythmic.

Han said nothing about this while they were in the cockpit. Luke asked him about it later, when Chewie was sleeping and he and Han were finishing up their dinner.

"I'm pretty sure he was singing a song," Han said, "in an ancient Wookiee dialect. I don't ask him too much about that stuff, because it's not my business, but he gets like this whenever he gets to go home for Life Day. Doesn't always happen; sometimes we get in a rough spot, and can't get to Kashyyyk in time. So he’s pretty thrilled."

Luke was thrilled too, as he’d never visited Kashyyyk. He asked Han, "Have you ever been to a Life Day celebration?"

Han tilted his head noncommittally. "Sort of. If Chewie can't make it home, we do a little ceremony wherever we're at just then. When we can actually get to Kashyyyk, Chewie invites me to participate, but I know it's kind of a sacred Wookiee thing, and I don't want to interfere, so I stay on the Falcon. I know he's just inviting me because he feels obligated."

Luke reached for Chewie’s arm. "If Chewie invites you, you should go! If it really is a sacred thing, he wouldn't invite you unless it was important to him that you go."

"Ah, I don't know..." Han turned his head and shrugged. Luke was undeterred by his lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm going to go read up on Life Day,” he said, “in case Chewie invites me."

Luke got up to go use the Holonet terminal, leaving Han at the table, heaving a sigh. If Luke went to the Life Day celebration, then he'd have to go, too. Someone had to keep that kid out of trouble.  
  


***  
  


To Luke's delight, Chewbacca did invite him and Han to the Life Day celebration. Unable to contain his excitement, Luke began to rattle off to Han everything he'd learned from the Holonet about the holiday:

"Life Day is a reaffirmation of the central values of Wookiee culture. It honors their harmony with nature, and celebrates family. Wookiees gather around the Tree of Life to exchange gifts and feast with their relatives..."

Chewie gently interrupted, trilling, "< _Yes, that is how most Wookiees celebrate these days. But I should warn you, my clan are more..._ >" Here, he used a word Luke did not understand. Luke looked to Han.

"Uh, it means, sort of like 'traditional,'" Han said. "The old ways."

"< _But there will be a feast, >_” Chewie confirmed, “ _< and singing and dancing_.>"

Luke clapped his hands together. "Well, that's great! It's going to be fun. I can’t wait!"

Han remained dubious, and when they arrived on Kashyyyk, Luke practically had to drag him down the cargo ramp behind Chewie. They were greeted at the spaceport by several Wookiees; Chewie exchanged pleasantries with them for a minute or two before introducing Han and Luke. Chewie's clan already knew about Han, even if they had not met him, for Chewie had long ago told them of his life debt. Luke was of course a complete newcomer, and Chewie used a word to introduce him that Luke did not understand, just before the other Wookiees descended on him, patting and examining him, their overlapping and excited growls and grunts escaping Luke's ability to translate in his head.

"What did Chewie just call me?" Luke hollered to Han, who was not at all receiving the same treatment.

"It's kind of an ambiguous concept," Han said. "The word 'friend' isn't thrown around lightly among Wookiees, but I think Chewie wanted them to know you're more than just an ordinary comrade-in-arms. So he said you're like an honored guest."

"Are they...is this affection?” Luke was drowning in furry limbs. “Is this because of what I did at the Battle of Yavin?"

Han bit his lip, clearly alarmed by the Wookiees’ fervent chatter but unsure of how to proceed. "I'm going to be honest with you, kid: I just heard the words 'virgin sacrifice.'"

" _What!?_ "

Before anyone could say anything else, a stooped Wookiee stepped forward; his fur was shot through with silver, and he used a walking stick, but he only had to raise his hand a little, and everyone fell into respectful silence. "< _You have journeyed far, and risked much to be here_ ,>" he said to Han and Luke. "< _We have prepared rooms for you, with beds and hot food. Tomorrow is Life Day, and you will want to be well-rested_. >"

They were escorted to a simply-furnished but cozy hut, nestled high in the branches of an ancient tree, where another Wookiee was stirring a thick stew in a pot over a fire. A table was set. It all looked lovely, but Luke had other things on his mind at the moment. "Chewie, tell them--"

Han shushed him. "Don't go flying off the handle yet," he whispered. "I'm sure this is just a little misunderstanding. We're gonna sit down and talk this out; we're not gonna cause a scene and ruin this sacred stuff for Chewie and his people, okay?"

Luke nodded. "Okay," he breathed, still huffing with anxiety.

They didn't ask what was in the stew they were served; it would be rude, and Han knew that if anything in it was poisonous to humans, Chewie would stop them. Luke, though, was less certain that Chewie had his best interests at heart. The moment the three of them were left alone, Luke said, "What did they mean, virgin sacrifice?"

Chewie made an apologetic gesture, and asked Luke and Han's forgiveness for his failure to be more forthcoming. Then he told the story of the true origins of Life Day, the earliest practices, which most Wookiees these days considered barbaric. Chewbacca's clan was one of the few that had never entirely given up the old ways. He defended their traditions, saying, "< _All Life Day feasts require a sacrifice. Usually it is an animal. This is because most of us in civilization choose to look the other way about our food, and let the killing be done by a butcher, far from their own kitchen. My clan believes that to truly understand the sanctity of life, you should see the life that must be ended for the sake of your own. I anticipated that you would be present for such a sacrifice, but that you would find it tolerable to witness._ >"

Chewie went on: "< _The sacrifice of virgins is a practice I thought entirely dead, even among my clan. It is a type of..._ >" Here he used a word neither Han nor Luke understood. "< _It means, your clan is so well-off, swimming in such bounty, that you can sacrifice a young member in the prime of life, without significant loss of power or resources. It comes from a time when clans would war with each other, before we united to fight the Empire. It was a demonstration, to intimidate rival clans. I fear that my people wish to uphold the tradition so that they might better honor our ancestors_. >"

"Do they understand that he's Luke Skywalker?" Han asked, and Luke was grateful that Han said this, so he wouldn't have to.

"< _They know who he is. They're thrilled that their human Rebel allies would willingly make such a generous sacrifice to our Life Day celebration_. >"

Luke was indignant. "But they just met me for two seconds! How do they know I'm a virgin? I might not be!"

Han looked Luke up and down with one eyebrow raised, which said everything that needed to be said. Luke conceded, "Okay, but still, you can't _really_ tell just by looking." He trailed off as he finished: "It's rude."

Luke was trembling now, having clearly lost all faith that Chewie would somehow intervene with his people to stop this ridiculousness. Han couldn't stand it a moment longer, and spoke up. "Listen, there is a very simple solution to this problem. Luke, let me run this by you and see what you think—"

At that moment, the elder Wookiee, and two other members of the clan, arrived at the hut. Chewie stood and paid them their due respects. Han, realizing he would now have to execute his plan with no preparation, decided there was no sense in putting it off, and stood up to address the elder Wookiee: "Your h—how should I address him? Okay. Esteemed One: I'm afraid there's been a dreadful misunderstanding. You seem to think we brought Luke here as a virgin sacrifice." Han grabbed Luke by the arm, pulling him up so they might stand together before the clan representatives. "But the fact is, Luke isn't a virgin. He is my, uh, consort. Bondmate. We, _whew_ , let me tell you, we took care of that pesky virginity thing a long time ago.” He tugged Luke closer to him. “So, he’s no use to you as a sacrifice, huh?"

Luke appreciated Han's idea, but it was only to save his own skin that he made an incredible effort not to roll his eyes at Han's insistence on always being the one to talk their way out of trouble.

The elder Wookiee looked to Chewbacca, who shrugged. He looked back at Han and Luke, and raised his arms. "< _Then our Rebel friends have blessed us with an even greater gift: a bonded pair for our fertility rites!_ >"

The other two Wookiees raised their arms in a similar fashion, and when Han and Luke turned to look at Chewie, he was doing the same as well. "I want to believe that whatever this is, will be better," Han muttered to Luke.  
  


***  
  


Chewie was soon after summoned to the temple, to make preparations for the festival and to properly reunite with his clan. He did not return that evening. Luke and Han were left alone in the hut, sitting by the fire, speculating on what the following day would bring.

"What do you suppose this fertility rite is?" Luke asked.

Han stopped himself from simply saying _I have absolutely no idea_ , and instead tried to be more reassuring: "I'm sure it won't be anything bad."

"Do they understand that we, uh..." Luke gestured at himself, then at Han, back and forth, "I mean fertility rites are for reproduction, and we..."

"Look, kid, based on what I've seen of other planets’ festivals, these guys probably have a phallic symbol of some sort, and we're gonna dance around it. The only thing we need to worry about is looking like we're bondmates. And that won't be too difficult. I doubt Wookiees know about a lot of human customs. We'll hold hands, and tell them that's what human couples do in public. Simple."

With only the slightest hesitation, Luke reached out and put his hand on top of Han's where it rested on his knee. "Like this?"

Han's heart leapt, and he swallowed hard before he said softy, "Yeah, like that."  
  


***  
  


Relieved that their Wookiee hosts no longer planned to throw him off a cliff – or worse – Luke regained a bit of his excitement about Life Day. Having recently gotten a little religion himself, Luke was always interested in seeing places of worship on new worlds; he wondered if Wookiee Jedi were honored at this temple. He pictured a sanctuary of smooth stone, painstakingly hauled and crafted over several generations, a clean and quiet place of communal contemplation. Perhaps this time of year, it would be decorated with dazzling lights and arrangements of native flora.

An escort came, to take him and Han to the temple. She handed Han and Luke two dark red robes to wear to the ceremony. They both began to pull them on over their clothes, but she stopped them, and clarified that, being sacred garments, nothing must be worn beneath the robes. She did not turn around, or leave to give them privacy, as they reluctantly stripped naked, keeping their eyes on the ground. Wearing just these robes, they felt more than anything else the absence of their respective weapons, which they were rarely without.

The escort led them through the wroshyr trees along a rushing river to the temple. It was not exactly like Luke had pictured. In fact, it was in absolutely no way like Luke had pictured: it was an elongated hut, at ground level, fashioned out of logs and reinforced with mud – this was in accordance with the older methods of construction, the Wookiee escort explained.

"Is that why it's on the ground, and not in the trees, like your other buildings?" Luke asked.

"< _No_ ,>" the escort replied. "< _It is so the blood draining through the floor does not rain down on any passers-by._ >"

"Oh," Luke said, trying not to scream, "that's very courteous." Han winced visibly, but that was only because Luke was now squeezing his hand so hard, it was beginning to hurt.

The inside of the temple was dark, windowless, lit by an open fire and a few candles. A long table, only barely big enough to accommodate the entire clan, was laden with fruits and vegetables, prepared in a variety of ways. Luke and Han were seated at the table, greeted by the Wookiees who had arrived before them, all of them in the same scarlet robes; when the last of the clan was in attendance, the elder Wookiee rose from where he sat at the head of the table and announced that the feast would soon begin.

A modestly-sized quadrupedal ruminant was led in on a rope, and two Wookiees lifted and placed it on a large flat stone at one end of the room. The elder Wookiee stood at this altar and chanted over the bewildered animal, his tone and rhythm very similar to the odd song Chewie had been singing in the Falcon. He then produced a knife from his robes and slit the beast's throat in a motion so swift and efficient, it could be called merciful. The beast collapsed, and the attendant Wookiees began to carve it up as the rest of the clan cheered the beast's sacrifice.

Luke watched as the blood spilled down the great flat stone and seeped into the dirt floor. While this was not the merry festival of sweet delicacies and twinkling lights that Luke had been looking forward to, it was also not the most gruesome thing he'd ever witnessed, and truth be told, he understood the meaning behind the animal sacrifice. So many planets in the galaxy subsisted on industrialized packets of food, on a sanitized way of life that was unrecognizably removed from the techniques of survival that had allowed their ancestors to flourish. This Wookiee clan's insistence on respecting their history, on remaining connected to what sustained them, was understandable to him.

Not to mention that now that the feast had begun, the mood was quickly becoming ecstatic and celebratory. The Wookiees scooped the prepared dishes onto their plates, and these were supplemented by the slaughtered beast, distributed around the table as each chunk of it was cooked over the open fire. Prayers were chanted. The praises of heroic members of the clan, present at the table or slain in battle, were sung. The very youngest Wookiees of the clan were passed amongst the grown-ups and cuddled, bounced in laps and cooed at. As the celebration went on, some orga root-infused drinks were consumed that had the effect of lowering one's inhibitions, and things got even more joyful and raucous. Han and Luke were taught some dances, and having imbibed a little of the drink themselves, participated enthusiastically, if imperfectly.

After many hours of such activity, it seemed a relief when the energy began to dissipate a little, and a bit of languor overtook the clan. But then the elder Wookiee stepped up to the altar again, taking this opportunity to speak.

"< _It is time for the final rite_ ,>" he announced. "< _We have given our thanks for the bounteous year gone by, and now we must do what we can to ensure that the next year will be similarly fruitful. We have with us two honored guests, who represent both the Rebellion and Humankind, and as a bonded pair, they will carry out the first, ceremonial fertility rite by mating on the sacred altar_. >"

Another cheer went up. The Wookiees nearest Han and Luke patted them on their backs and shoulders, then, when they did not rise immediately, began to lift them bodily to their feet and urge them along. Before they knew it, they were standing at the altar, the eyes of the entire clan upon them. They looked to each other for a clue as to what to do, but found only the glint of panic and slight intoxication in each other’s eyes.

Han saw no way out of this situation that would not offend their hosts. He felt himself an expert on which situations to try to get around or under, and which to simply get through, and this seemed to be the latter. So he reached down, grabbed two handfuls of the fabric of his robe and pulled it over his head. As it fell, he looked at Luke, to see if he wanted help with his robe, or to do it himself. Luke’s face, as usual, did not betray a hint of apprehension, and he divested himself of his own robe with a fierce gaze.

Some of the Wookiees recoiled at the sight of two naked humans, pink and nearly hairless, but others leaned forward to get a better look. Murmurs of all tones filled the room. Han barely heard them; he, too, was looking. From the moment Luke’s robe hit the ground, Han did not have a thought to spare for his own embarrassment, his own nudity – he was captivated by the sight of Luke’s magnificent, youthful body. His lithe limbs were toned by his tireless work and training; his skin was radiant and smooth; his nipples were the same alluring coral as his flushed and parted lips; and at this moment, as in every moment, he looked absolutely fearless.

Han tore his eyes away only to assess the altar situation: it was pretty disgusting, he concluded. Blood still covered the flat stone, but at least by now it had dried. The slab was waist-high to a human, and about the length of an arm – not suitable for a person to lie on properly, but there were obviously numerous other arrangements of two bodies that could involve it. Han ran through several of these in his mind, until he came up with one he felt might be the most comfortable, and the least demeaning.

He brought Luke around to the side of the altar, and nudged him to boost himself into a sitting positon on it. This way, neither of them had to directly face their lascivious audience. Han held Luke’s head in both his hands, forcing him to stay looking straight ahead.

“Don’t look over there,” Han said. “Just keep your eyes on me, got it? Now listen. I think we can get away with not doing much, so long as we stay close, and ah, make it clear that we both finished.”

Luke nodded. “Okay. Just tell me what to do.”

Han put his hands on Luke’s knees, took a deep breath, spread them apart, and stepped between them. He never imagined he’d actually end up here, between Luke’s thighs. With his left hand, he placed one of Luke’s hands on his cock, and held Luke’s with his right. “Just like this,” he said, urging Luke to imitate his slow strokes.

They tugged ineffectually at each other's cocks for a little while, trying to firm them up, each of them too shocked by the circumstances they'd found themselves in to feel excitement. But when Luke grabbed the back of Han's neck with his free hand and pulled him closer for an clumsy open-mouthed kiss, things changed. _Well, okay_ , Han thought, and returned the kiss, inelegantly exploring Luke's mouth with his tongue; delicacy evaded his grasp, under the influence of the orga root drinks and the carnal atmosphere. But Luke didn't seem to mind, and moaned into Han's mouth. Han was getting hard, now, and Luke was harder. The tension in Han’s guts uncoiled somewhat; this wouldn't take long, and then they could get out of here, and begin putting minutes, hours, and days between themselves and this unfortunate incident.

But the clan was not satisfied with their display. Their encouraging hoots and growls soon turned more demanding. Though their slurred voices blurred together in their collective fevered excitement, Han distinctly heard the command from several directions: "Penetrate him!"

Han slowed his hand around Luke's prick and, reluctantly, broke their kiss. "Kid, I don't think this is going to suffice, for the ritual."

"Yeah," Luke said, understanding the situation but feeling entirely unequipped to make suggestions about how to proceed.

Han placed both hands firmly on Luke's shoulders, said, "Stay here and don't move," and made a dash for the long table. He remembered seeing some of the Wookiees pour a viscous oil from a bottle on the table onto their portion of meat. With all possible speed, he grabbed this bottle, and asked Chewie if using it for the purpose he intended to use it for was offensive or blasphemous in any way. Chewie confirmed that it was not, and Han rushed back to the altar with it.

He was greeted, upon his return, by Luke’s big blue eyes, brimming with anticipation, pleading to be gently coaxed through this. It broke his heart. This kid deserved so much better – he deserved to be deflowered while nestled amongst feather pillows and soft sheets. He deserved to be lovingly bathed both before and after. He deserved the silkiest lubricants, warm uncalloused hands, but above all, he deserved privacy and time.

"Listen," he said against Luke's ear, over the Wookiee roars, "I'm going to be honest with you: I've wanted to do this, just in better circumstances than these. I will do everything I can to make it good for you, but if it's not, I hope you'll understand that I tried my best, and forgive me."

"It's fine," Luke said, his whole body trembling against Han’s. "Do it."

Han put one hand on Luke's back and one hand on his chest, and guided him down until his shoulders touched the blood-stained rock. Then he grabbed each of Luke's legs behind the knee, and lifted them so his ankles rested on Han's shoulders. The clan seemed to be appeased now, anticipating that at last, their desire would be fulfilled, that penetration was about to occur.

Taking up the bottle, Han poured some of the oil onto his fingers, then dropped his hand between Luke's quivering thighs, beneath his balls, and against the cleft of his behind, where he searched for the divot in his warm flesh. When he found it, he pushed. Luke made a choked little noise as one finger slid up inside him, and his breathing became panicky.

Han withdrew, then pressed forward with a second finger, wishing he could take all night to do this, but knowing that their audience would not stand for it. He worked Luke open as gently as possible, adding lots more oil while massaging him inside. When he found that sweet spot inside Luke, Han was careful with it, but insistent, waiting at least until Luke’s whimpers of confusion and fear turned to groans of unexpected pleasure.

"I'm gonna try to go slow,” he said, “but I think we're gonna both have to finish before the clan is satisfied. So you should touch yourself, it might help speed things along."

Luke nodded, and with one hand still clutching the corner of the altar, he began pulling at his cock with the other. Han lined himself up. Luke’s skin was smooth and hot and damp; Han wanted to rub himself all over, spend an hour or so just…but he couldn’t. With the first push of his cock, the noise Luke made was strange and bestial. The Wookiees shouted their approval.

Then, in the slick grip of Luke’s body, a strange thing happened. The noise of the crowd seemed to fade away, and the already dark room seemed to dim further, until there was nothing for the two of them to look at or listen to except each other. Luke was flushed, and glowing with gentle sweat, his mouth open and his muscles taut. Han could not help but think of him as a delicious morsel, all laid out for him; and it could not have been more appropriate that he was displayed on an altar, because Han wanted nothing more than to worship every inch of him. He leaned forward, placing his hands on Luke’s chest and belly, stroking his skin, smelling his musk, filling all his senses with Luke. His whole body was thrumming; he was far more intoxicated by Luke than he had been by the booze.

Bent beyond comfort, Luke let his legs fall from Han’s shoulders with a deep groan, then clamped his thighs around Han’s waist. In this arrangement, Luke could now roll his hips, get Han further inside him in the way that felt best. He said, "I feel like I'm gonna...I feel like you can do it a little harder." He was pumping his cock, little bursts of fluid leaking from the tip and glistening on his belly.

The intensity was inescapable, and Han found he could no longer resist it. If unbridled debauchery was what this clan wanted, well, these two puny humans would show it to them. Han grabbed one of Luke's ankles in each hand and spread his legs wide, giving in to his desire and pounding Luke with everything he had. Luke began to wail; again, he had almost no leverage, and could do nothing but squirm and shake, squeezing convulsively around Han as hard pulses of spunk shot out of his cock and landed on his chest. A joyous cry went up from the entire clan.

When he was done, and his cock too sensitive to touch, Luke gripped the sides of the altar and whined as he continued to take Han's thrusts. But he did not have to endure for long; Han's knees got weak as bolts of pleasure shot down his thighs, and he cried out with the effort of staying upright while he emptied himself deeply into Luke. Now the crowd was nearly deafening, as they rejoiced in the rite being fulfilled.

Han collapsed onto Luke, just to keep himself from crumpling to the floor, and they both looked down the length of the room. This was when they discovered that the completion of their coupling was only the beginning of the ritual, a signal that all those present could now commence their own personal fertility rites. Han and Luke were quickly forgotten as the room descended into an orgiastic tangle of furry bodies.

Han wrapped his arms around Luke and hauled him upright. "Grab your robe," he said, and they crept past the festivities and out of the temple, dressing hastily.

The cool, quiet air was unbelievably refreshing, after so much humid heat and unceasing noise. In the darkness, and without a guide, they weren't sure at first how to get back to their hut. It was Luke who pointed out that if they just followed the river back, they should be able to pick it out. Along the way, Han spotted a slow-flowing bend in the river; he took Luke’s arm and guided him to it. They waded in up to their thighs, pushing their robes up and around their necks to keep them dry and off the loamy ground. Han helped Luke wash, then gave himself a once-over. Their robes clung to their damp bodies now, but they felt better for being clean.  

It was only when they were inside their hut that they felt they could truly relax, and take stock of their current condition. Han lit a fire, and moved one of the beds in front of it, for Luke to lie down on. Having nothing to sleep in, Luke shucked the robe and got into bed naked. Another glimpse of Luke’s body in the glow of firelight sent a fresh pang of desire and regret through Han. After helping Luke into the bed and tucking him in, Han got up to seek his own bed, on the other side of the room. But Luke grabbed his wrist.

"Can't you stay here?" Luke asked.

There was nothing Han wanted more, and in fact, he’d desperately hoped Luke would ask, but he felt he had a responsibility to play it cool. "It's a pretty narrow situation,” he said, nodding at the bed, “but I suppose if you don't mind getting cozy..." Han lifted the carefully-tucked blanket and climbed in beside Luke. There was so little room, the only way they could both fit was if they pressed against each other, with Han's arm draped over Luke's body.

It was quiet now. Han said softly, "Are you gonna be alright, kid?"

With both hands, Luke squeezed the arm that encircled him. "I think so. When you said you’d wanted to do what we did, in better circumstances..."

"Yeah, like, in private, and maybe not on a rock.” Han realized that this may not have been the most tactful response, and added quickly, “But listen, people say crazy things when they’re in crazy situations. You shouldn’t—"

Luke interrupted "So could we still do that sometime?"

Han replayed what Luke had just said over in his head, to make sure he’d heard what he thought he’d heard. Then he grinned against Luke’s shoulder, and squeezed him tight, but said mildly, "I don't see why not."

Luke hummed with satisfaction, then drifted to sleep, leaving Han to spend the rest of the night thinking about how even after everything that had happened, Luke wanted to do it again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this sort of nonsense, including my smutty sci-fi stories not available on AO3


End file.
